The Ringmaster
by sweetsheart
Summary: Ever since being abducted last time, Giriko never thought he'd be back. He thought even less that, if he ever was back there, he'd be… jealous. Sequel to 'Element.' Rated M for Giriko, again.


**A/N: Stiriko, back by popular demand! Alright, it's not strictly Stiriko. Let's get some Marie up in there.**

**Okay, by popular demand, I mean, it got four reviews, which was four more than I thought it would. **

**I'd dedicate this to kyonkichi's kitten, but she'd kill me.**

**So… this is dedicated to kyonkichi's kitten ^_^**

* * *

><p>Giriko recognised this feeling. Slightly woozy. Cold table. Very little clothing. Grey walls.<p>

"Fuck!" Giriko yelled, loudly.

"Language, please." a feminine voice called. Giriko's eyes widened as he turned his head to the side. A blonde woman looked back at him, wearing only a bra and underwear.

"Who the fuck are you?" Giriko asked. Marie sighed at the language, but conceded that he wasn't going to stop swearing.

"I'm Marie Mjolnir." Marie replied. Giriko's eyes widened as he looked past Marie to the sleeping redhead wearing a shirt and boxers on yet another table. How many bondage tables did this Stein guy have?

"You! Stein told me about you two last time I was here! You're Stein's bitch and he's a pussy, right?" Giriko asked. Marie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Shut up! I only do this so that Stein can get information." Marie would have crossed her arms if not for the shackles. Marie had told Stein she wouldn't run, but he couldn't take any chances.

"Sure, sure. You just do this in the flimsy hope that he'll fuck you senseless once he's taken enough organs from you." Giriko replied. Marie scoffed.

"You're disgusting. You must be the one who tried to molest Stein, and tried to convince him that he shouldn't experiment with his half form because you wouldn't be able to touch yourself anymore." Marie said, derisively.

"I tell you now, if I weren't in these shackles, I'd be touching myself right now with what _you're_ wearing. Or, rather, what you're _not_ wearing." Giriko grinned. Marie could have screamed and punched Giriko right there and then.

She found the reason why Stein still had her in shackles.

"You, be quiet." Marie snarled. Spirit stirring made the two stop arguing.

"Oh, no." Marie said to herself.

"What?" Giriko asked.

"Brace yourself." Marie said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"_Aaargh! God-fucking-dammit, Stein, what did you do?"_

"Fuck me, calm down!" Giriko exclaimed. Spirit's head bolted up, his breathing ragged and his eyes wide.

"Who are you?" Spirit fretted.

"Goodnight, senpai." Stein muttered exasperatedly, walking over to Spirit and injecting something into his neck.

"What the fuck?" Giriko yelled. Stein sighed.

"Well, this practise isn't strictly _legal_. You two are alright to be awake in the pre-proceedings, but he needs to have no recollections. Slight sedative, a cocktail which should dull his short-term memory long enough for the recollections of this to go away." Stein remarked, dropping the syringe.

"No fucking kidding, _not strictly legal_." Giriko said, resting his head back on the table.

"It's for research." Marie explained. Stein smirked slightly, walking over to Marie, pressing his gloved hand to the side of her face.

"If only everyone was as understanding as you, my Marie." Stein said, quietly. Marie smiled, despite herself. She knew it was wrong. She knew it was _beyond_ wrong. But the way he treated her when she was his subject…

"Can you two stop flirting for two _fucking_ minutes so Captain Crazy can get this over and done with? I have places to go, people to fuck with." Giriko asked. Stein turned to Giriko.

"Jealous, are we?" he asked, causing Marie to giggle. Giriko looked over at Marie.

"Oh, this is just sad. Come on, just do her once. From the looks of those scars on her, you owe her one." Giriko tried to cross his arms, forgetting he was in shackles.

"What are you, a sex therapist?" Stein asked, flicking the bubbles out of a syringe.

"May as well be; got enough experience." Giriko smirked.

"Pssht." Marie said, turning away from the chainsaw. Giriko sighed.

"I can assure you Marie receives her dues." Stein said. Giriko's eyes widened and he laughed.

"So you go down on her, no?" Giriko asked. Stein did not respond, far too engrossed in the preparation for his experiment.

"So, where are my dues, Stein? Because, can I tell you, I haven't gotten laid in _ages_, and I could really use a-" Giriko was cut off by a hissing sound. He turned to Marie, who had a deep snarl on her face.

"Did you just… You hissed at me! Oh, that's precious." Giriko replied. Marie's scowl, even though most would think it wasn't physically possible, grew deeper.

"Alright, alright. You can pay my dues for him, if you want. I can see you want my body." Giriko smirked.

"Not in a million years, Giriko." Marie said, staring blankly at the ceiling. Marie looked over at Stein.

"What's the plan today?" she asked, her voice eerily calm. Stein smirked and finished setting up a tray of tools.

"I don't know… It's a rare opportunity to compare two subjects at the same time… especially ones with half form abilities such as yours." Stein said to the two weapons. Marie gave a small, compliant smile, but Giriko was still complaining.

"The fuck are you?" Giriko asked, still bewildered at the scientist's motives.

"I think you'll find that's _who_ the fuck are you, Giriko." Stein corrected. Giriko growled.

"You've got three people strapped to tables. I don't think it's time for a fucking grammar lesson." Giriko's head hit the cold table once more.

"Please don't dent my table with that thick skull." Stein snarled. Giriko feigned laughter.

"Goodness, Doctor, you're so delightfully witty." Giriko stared up at the doctor, watching his every move.

"I'm glad you think that way." Stein snapped back, flicking air bubbles out of a syringe he held between his fingers.

"Imma kill you." Giriko growled.

"Now, come on. 'Imma' isn't even a word." Stein chuckled. Giriko near-screamed and let blades come out of his arms. When all he hit was metal, he screamed in pain.

"_Fuck! _Stein, you said I could get out of these fucking things!" Giriko yelled.

"Oh, that was a onetime deal. You don't get that anymore. I need you for my experiments." Stein laughed. Giriko groaned at the pain in his arms.

"Serves you right." Marie pouted.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, can you just shut her up? Okay, I get it! You're fuck buddies." Giriko groaned.

"Shut me up? _Shut me up?_ I'll shut _you_ up when we get out of here, you sorry little boy." Marie growled.

"Yes, Grandma." Giriko laughed. Marie's eyes widened and she screamed.

"_I'm not a grandma! I'm not even thirty, you stupid-_"

"Okay, calm time, now." Stein slid a mask over Marie's face, turning the dial on a canister of gas. Marie motioned with her eyes for Stein to lean down. He removed the mask for a second.

"You remember what we agreed on. Don't mess with the chest." Marie said. Stein chuckled and put the mask back over Marie's nose and mouth.

"Of course, Marie." Stein said. Giriko sighed and smacked his head down on the table.

"Ugh, please, put the thing to sleep." Giriko moaned. Stein grit his teeth and picked up the syringe once more.

"The thing? Really?" Stein asked.

"Oh, please, just because she's your girlfriend, doesn't mean I- _Fuck!" _Giriko hissed as Stein stabbed him in the neck with the syringe, injecting him with the liquid.

"Why does she get the gas and I get the burning acid of fucking death?" Giriko whined. Stein pulled on a pair of disposable latex gloves and frowned.

"I think we all know the answer to that." Stein said as Giriko's vision began to cloud.

"I hate you." Giriko spat. Stein simply laughed as Giriko felt himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up." were the first words that Giriko heard. His head was pounding and he couldn't feel his extremities. Giriko turned his head and saw the blonde woman still unconscious across from him, a wound on her arm being stitched up by the scientist.<p>

"Oh, bloody hell, Stein." Giriko turned away from one of two things, either the wound on Marie's arm or the bright light above it.

"Stay still." Stein said, concentrating intently on stitching up Marie's arm wound.

"Why do I have to stay still?" Giriko asked in a hiss.

"Well, your arm is currently in a tourniquet, which is sufficiently stopping the toxin I injected into your system." Stein finished stitching up Marie's arm and turned to the chainsaw.

"Toxin? A fucking _toxin?_" Giriko asked.

"Yes. And, if you want the antidote, I suggest you do as I say." Stein said.

"What is it, you prick?" Giriko asked.

"Now, now. I need you to sit up and transform both of your arms. I need to examine the effect that the toxin has." Stein said. Giriko sat up ad glared at Stein.

"I'll report you one of these fucking days." Giriko spat. Stein nodded and removed his gloves.

"Okay. Take form, please." Stein said. Giriko lifted his arms. His right arm, the one which was not injected with toxins, formed perfectly. However, his left arm would not.

"Okay, you've broken me, you dick. Fix it." Giriko growled.

"Yes… well, you see, I _could_ fix you, or…"

"You don't fix me and I'll cut your head off." Giriko spat. Stein sighed and slammed Giriko's arms back down to the table, shackling them back. He picked up a syringe and turned Giriko's wrist around, trying to find a vein. Giriko writhed against the table and shackles.

"Hold still." Stein said as Giriko continued to squirm.

"I can't… She's awake, and she's giving me a death stare." Giriko hissed at the woman on the table beside him.

"He kept you alive. That's a pity." Marie said, looking above her to see that Stein had already sent Spirit away.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, babe." Giriko grinned. Marie raised her now unshackled, transformed arm over Giriko's face.

"I am _not_ your babe." Marie snapped.

"Can we stop behaving like children so I can ensure that Giriko's arm doesn't fall off? Please?" Stein asked. Marie closed her mouth and sighed and Giriko stared at the ceiling. He hissed as Stein injected him with the antidote.

"Right. Finally. This shit is over. Now you're going to tell me that I could have gotten out all along, right?" Giriko asked. Stein shook his head.

"Please, with a subject as interesting as you, why would I want you to get away?" Stein asked. Giriko heard Marie make a noise of disdain.

"B-But, Stein, you said that I could leave whenever I wanted!" Marie exclaimed. Stein's eyes widened.

"Uh, well, yes… but I-"

"_Ha!_ Suck on that, grandma. He likes me better!" Giriko grinned. Stein glared down at the chainsaw.

"Don't open your mouth." Stein said.

"_Ha!_ So it's fucking true! Sorry, what was it? I've forgotten your name already. But, you know, the number one test subject can't remember everything." Giriko laughed. Tears welled in Marie's eyes and she swung her legs off of the table, storming out of the lab.

"Marie, wait-!" Stein began, but Marie had gone. Stein returned to Giriko and snarled.

"Now look what you've done." Stein growled.

"On, come on. You prefer me to old Hammer Girl, don't you, Stein?" Giriko asked. Stein was rendered speechless for a second.

"Yeah," Giriko sighed, "That's what they all say."

**A/N: As a crazy ninja Stein/Marie shipper, it was kina hard to write Stein picking Giriko over Marie. But, Jealous!Marie is incredibly fun to write.**

**Stiriko out x**


End file.
